Friends? or More?
by iceredrose
Summary: Sabrina has always been friends with Jim, but she wants to be more. Maybe going on an adventure will make him see her as more? Jim/OC
1. Old Friends

A/N I'm sorry it's short. The story probably won't be very long either. Sorry. I own nothing but Sabrina.

Ch. 1 Old Friends

"Jim!"

"Sabrina?" A boy with brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail met a girl with waist length brown hair and natural blonde and red highlights. As they embraced each other their clothes billowed around them in the wind. His crystal blue eyes met her hypnotically chocolate brown ones.

"How have you been? When did you get this?" Sabrina lightly fingered the small gold hoop in his ear.

"Eh, not long ago. I'm ok. How about you? Gotten into trouble lately?"

"Meh, you know me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking." They both laughed and walked to his mother's inn. "Sabrina?" She looked over and saw the pleading in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead. But don't get in trouble!"

"Thanks! I _promise_ I'll be back later."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She laughed as Jim got his board and kissed her on the cheek on his way out the door. _Please don't get in trouble…_

Jim's mother ran the inn in a simple head cap, dress and apron. Though she didn't try, Mrs. Hopkins was one of the most beautiful women Sabrina had ever known. Sabrina watched Mrs. Hopkins glide through the mass of tables with a smile on her face as she served Dr. Doppler his food. Dr. Doppler was of the dog species which was very odd to Sabrina seeing as he was extremely intelligent and had severely lacking social skills. The laughter and chaos in the inn was cut short as the door slammed open revealing two robocops with Jim in their custody. Mrs. Hopkins gasped in shock and dropped her pile of dishes, breaking them in the process. "James Pleiades Hopkins!" Sabrina winced and fled to the kitchen to start cleaning some of the dishes. She could never really handle conflict, especially when it came to Jim and his mother, he wanted so bad to make her happy. But she knew by now that Jim always retreated to the kitchen.

After a few minutes Jim opened the kitchen door and muttered, "Yeah, what future?"

"Jim?..." Sabrina went and took the tray of dishes from him before quickly retreating back to the sink, trying to gauge his emotion, anger? Disappointment? Sadness?

"Sorry…" Jim slumped down and buried his head in his knees.

Sabrina wiped her hands dry then glided to him on bare feet. "Jim. It's alright." She knelt to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jim buried his face in her shoulder and she held him to her as he let the tears fall virtually silent.

"I'm tired of disappointing her. Not being able to do anything right."

"Jim…oh sweetie. It's alright." Sabrina silently reveled in the fealing of holding him. Of his body forming perfectly to hers.

"Sorry, I've got your shirt all wet." He smiled, but only slightly.

"It's alright. I'll just have to get you back later." Glad that the mood had lightened at least a little, Sabrina moved back to the dishes. "Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you have a crush on? What does she look like? You can tell me. I don't know anyone around here but you.

"Eh. No one really."

"Oh." Sabrina stopped doing the dishes and picked up her coat from a nearby chair. "Well, now I have to go."

"Already?"

"Afraid so."

"Alright." Jim sulked over to the back door to let her out. "Bye. See you next time you come."

"Bye…" Sabrina left quietly for her home.

"Sabrina? Is that you dear?" A strong female voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma."

"How was your day with Jim?"

"Ok…we didn't really do anything."

"I'm sorry darling." Captain Amelia glided into the room, her green eyes shining and her cat ears erect.

"It's alright. I'm just going to go to bed now." Sabrina ran up the stairs and slept soundly.


	2. A New Adventure

A/N I own nothing but Sabrina

Ch. 2 A New Adventure

"Well Sabrina, we have a new ship to charge. It seems your young Jim wants to go on an adventure." Captain Amelia's green eyes lit up mischievously.

"What." Sabrina glared at her adoptive mother. "Oh stop."

They were on the ship early that morning making sure everything was secure. On more than one occasion Amelia and Sabrina caught men on the crew staring at Sabrina and felt extremely uncomfortable.

Finally Jim and Dr. Doppler showed and Amelia started teasing the Dr. Sabrina couldn't help but think that they would make a cute couple. Her thoughts switched to Jim. _Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!_ She demanded she focus on her task, which she remembered she had none. After a couple minutes Amelia took the boys to her cabin. _The map…_Sabrina wondered if they really would find Treasure Planet.

Jim and Doc emerged and went under with Arrow. Jim was going to hate Amelia for making him work for the cook. The cook was part cyborg, he was sure to peak Jim's interest. Sabrina quickly took her place next to Amelia as Mr. Arrow and Doc got back on deck.

A few minutes into the launch Jim peeked up and stared in wonder at everything around him. Sabrina found his innocence cute and amusing. Soon after though Cyborg got yelled at by Amelia for Jim's wandering around with nothing to do. When Sabrina turned back from watching the astounded doctor she saw Jim mopping. She smiled sadly, she wanted Jim to have fun, but running a ship was hard work and everyone had to work.

Jim hadn't been mopping more than three minutes when members of the crew started harassing him. Sabrina worked her way to him and arrived in time to witness the creepy spider guy slam him against the mast.

"Hey! Spider butt! Lay off!" The spider guy turned around and slapped her so hard she slammed back into the other members of the crew who held her fast no matter how hard she fought to get loose.

Jim's surprised blue eyes flashed over her. "That wasn't very nice." His voice was low. The spider brought his claw up to slice Jim's throat when Cyborg intervened by grabbing his claw in a metal grip.

"Mr. Scroop…You ever seen what happens to a fresh perp…shen you squeeze real hard?!" On the last word Cyborg squeezed Mr. Scroop's claw, causing him to drop Jim to the ground. Sasbrina ran to him and knelt y him, helping him to his feet.

"You ok?"

He nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah. Captain Amelia's my adopted mom."

"Oh." Jim looked back to see Cyborg pick up his mop.

"You better go." Sabrina smiled and ran to the captain to tell her what happened.


	3. A Terrible Loss

A/N I own nothing but Sabrina. I'm sorry if no one likes my short story.

Ch. 3 A Terrible Loss

Most days in the months they were in space Sabrina couldn't see Jim because they were both kept so busy by their duties on the ship. Poor Jim was so unused to that lifestyle that by the time night fell he was exhausted and crashed. But sometimes at night Sabrina would go in and watch him sleep while she played with Morph. "What is a girl to do Morph?" She would ask the little blob every night as she watched Jim sleep peacefully. And every night Morph would just shrug and chatter incoherently.

The next time she saw Jim awake was when she was ordered to go down to the hanger to see if he and Cyborg were back yet from their little journey. "Jim?" She called as she headed down the steps.

"Sarbrina! Hey!" Sabrina headed further down the steps but a crash against the ship had her flying down the rest and into the wall opposite them with a loud, painful thud. She yelped her surprise and when Jim had recovered he ran to her. "Sabrina! Are you ok?" He held her up and she nodded with a hand against her head. "What was that?"

"I don't know." They made their way back up the stairs and to the deck. They heard the doctor yell that a star was going supernova and was turning into a black hole. Captain Amelia started shouting orders and everyone followed, no questions asked. For the first time in her many adventures Sabrina feared for her life. They fastened their safety lines and went to work doing anything Amelia ordered them to do. Waves were continually emitted from the supernova star knocking people over and bruising. One threw Sabrina into Jim then threw them both into the mast. "Unh!" Jim wrapped his arms around her for a split second.

"You ok?" Sabrina nodded and set back to work. Amelia ordered Jim to check the lifelines and he set about it quickly. "Life lines secure captain!" He yelled over the winds. She commended him then ordered the release of the sails they had just secured. Mr. Arrow was confused by that but followed orders none the less.

When the sails were released she yelled a warning to her crew. "Hold on gents it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Jim grabbed Sabrina and put her against the mast facing him. He held her around the waist with one arm and held the mast with his other arm. Sabrina held tightly to the shirt over his chest, layed her head there and shut her eyes tight. Jim put his cheek atop her head and shut his eyes. Behind him Cyborg held them both to the mast with his head over Jim's.

Darkness engulfed them. Sabrina and Jim tightened their grip on each other. Suddenly the rockets kicked in and they rode out of the black hole on the final wave of power.

The crew gathered around the captain to celebrate their victory over nature. Amelia offered nothing but compliments to Jim and Sabrina was so proud of him. "All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?...Mr. Arrow?" Everyone looked around in confusion. Mr. Scroop went forward with Mr. Arrow's hat in his claws.

"His lifeline…was not secure…"

"No. I chiecked 'em all!" Jim ran to the lifelines and saw that one was missing. "I-I-I did. I checked 'em all, they were secure. I swear it." There was desperation in his voice as everyone looked to the deck grimly. Sabrina just stared at Jim. Something wasn't right. She had watched Jim check them, they had all been secure. Now there could be no doubt in her mind that the crew was no good and if they did find Treasure Planet, nothing good could happen. Amelia said things about Mr. Arrow, but Sabrina couldn't listen. _Jim…_ When the day was over the crew went to their bunks, but Sabrina couldn't sleep, and her mother couldn't sleep. But for two different reasons.


	4. All Alone

A/N I own nothing but Sabrina

Ch. 4 All Alone

Waking from a fitful night of half wake half sleep Sabrina knew that it wasn't going to be a good day. She stood on the deck early that morning with no signs of the others. After climbing to the crow's nest Sabrina sat in the silence that she loved about traveling. She watched Jim chase Morph into the kitchen. A short while later the rest of the crew followed suite. She chose that moment to resume her place on deck next to the helm. After a while the crew came back up except for Jim. "Land HO!" Yelled the look out. Sabrina stood on her toes and was able to see Treasure Planet.

"No way…" She whispered. She saw Cyborg go back into the kitchen. Her stomach wound itself into knots for no apparent reason. But her fears came to life when seconds later Jim ran up on deck followed by an angry Cyborg.

"Come on!" He yelled grabbing Sabrina by the hand and running with her to the captain's quarters. They found Amelia and the doctor in there discussing expedition plans. Jim quickly explained all he heard in the kitchen. There was a pounding on the door that made them all jump except for Amelia who was handing a gun to the Dr. Holes started appearing in the door.

"Blast a hole in the floor. It'll take us down to the smaller vessels." Sabrina was the last to get through the hole and only seconds before the pirates broke through the door completely.

As the four good guys loaded into a smaller vessel Morph escaped Jim's pocket and grabbed the map. "Morph!" Jim raced after Morph and stopped dead at the sight of Cyborg.

"JIM!" Sabrina went after Jim and he held her behind him. They both tried to coax Morph to their side, but Morph finally dropped into a pile of rope. Jim got to the rope first and ran back to Sabrina. He tried to grab her to make her go with him, but she ran away from him toward Cyborg. "No!" She knocked Cyborg over. "GO!" She screamed. She saw her mother and Jim tear up. _He's more important, I can't cause a distraction…_She raced to the deck and fought the crew as long as she could before they grabbed her from behind and held her still. As Cyborg was limping to the deck one of them shot down the small boat. "NO!" Sabrina screamed so loud it hurt. "No…" She whispered again. Mr. Scroop put a claw to her throat and laughed. "Mom…Jim…Doc…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Mr. Scroop. Keep here and watch the ship and our captive. Come on lads." Cyborg and the rest of the crew filled boats before searching Treasure Planet for the now three good guys.

Mr. Scroop let go of Sabrina and she glared at him in confusion. "What?" She backed away from him cautiously.

"You know too much. You must be punished. But it's more fun when they run." He lunged at her but she dodged and ran as fast as she could around the deck, anywhere to try and get away from him. It worked for a while, but soon she was tired and didn't know how much longer she could keep it up when Mr. Scroop tackled her to the ground and beat her to a pulp. She fell to the ground and didn't try to get up. Then, as immense pain coursed through her entire body she allowed darkness to overtake her.


	5. Together Again

A/N I own nothing but Sabrina

Ch. 5 Together Again

Noises woke her. Someone was on the ship. Someone agile, and someone loud and metal. "Who's there?" She tried desperately to sound stronger than she felt, but it was difficult and she managed to just croak out her question. It was so dark she couldn't see.

"Sabrina?" Jim's voice came to her and then he was in her field of vision along with Morph and a Robot man she had never seen before.

"Jim. You're alive!" She whispered. He nodded and looked at her with concern and anger in his eyes. Her hair had blood in it, her face was bruised and bloody. Her clothes were torn and her legs were bruised and bloody as well. Jim shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Sabrina lowered her head. Jim ran his hand gently over the side of her head. "I have to go get the map, I'll be back."

"No…Jim!" She tried to whisper yell but it was too late, Jim was gone and Mr. Scroop stood in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Cabin boy…" Mr. Scroop snarled before going down into the cabin.

"Jim…." She had to scream, it was the only way she could warn him. "JIM!" She screamed even though it felt like her throat was bleeding. Sabrina waited in agony for ten minutes before the gravity was turned off. If she hadn't been tied down she would have floated away, but as her arms were tied around the mast only her lower half lifted off the ground. She saw Jim's floating form break through part of the deck and go floating up to the crow's nest. "Jim…" Her eyes watered as she watched him struggle to stay in the ship. Finally Jim was able to kick Mr. Scroop out of the ship and into space just before the robot turned on the gravity again.

"Sabrina." Jim untied her hands gently and she whimpered as her sore shoulder were allowed movement again. "Come on." He whispered gently as he helped her to her feet. With one arm over Jim's shoulder and the other over the robot's Sabrina was hefted into the small boat that would carry them to the planet below. "Sabrina, this is B.E.N." Sabrina nodded at B.E.N who smiled stupidly.

"Jim…I'm so glad you're alright. How are mom and Doc?" Jim grimaced.

"Something happened to Amelia, I dunno, she got hurt, but Doc's with her in our hiding place." Sabrina's eyes watered with worry for her adoptive mother. "Come here." Jim pulled Sabrina to him and wrapped an arm around her as she lay her head against his chest. She loved the feeling of him holding her. She wished he would do it as her boy friend, but she didn't think that would happen any time soon.

When they reached Treasure Planet Jim jumped out of the boat and tied it off to a tree before reaching a hand out to help Sabrina out. "This way." He led the way to a small air vent in the ground. "I'll go down first, then you." HE said to Sabrina. She nodded and watched him jump in.

"I don't know if I can do that." She whispered sown to him.  
"It's alright. Just fall in and I'll catch you." Sabrina was hesitant but dropped in sorely any way. Jim caught her and she whimpered at the bruises and cuts on her back being jolted and pushed against. Jim's face was dark and angry as he watched her face contort in pain for a minute. "Come on, we gotta get back." Jim didn't put her down and instead carried her through the maze of machinery, following B.E.N to a second air vent that supposedly led to their hide out. Jim set Sabrina on her feet, putting one of her arms over B.E.N as he climbed up. B.E.N gave Sabrina a leg up and Jim hoisted her up into a dark room. When she was on the ground again she used a wall for balance. She looked around warily, something didn't feel right, where was her mother? She was sure that Amelia wouldn't be sleeping if Jim was out on a dangerous mission.

"Doc, Doc I found it! I've got the map!" Jim ran over to a sleeping form that turned out to be Cyborg instead of the doctor. Jim's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to see Amelia and Doc bound and gagged and being held by a few pirate followers of Cyborg's. Jim turned to Sabrina and saw her struggling with more pirates who were trying to hold her down. She yelped in pain as one of them twisted her arm. Jim ran to her but was caught by more pirates. He struggled to get to her, but one of the pirates held a sword to his throat.

Cyborg gazed at the map in admiration and tried to open it but failed. He tossed it to Jim who had been released. "Open it." He pointed his gun at Jim's head.

Jim gazed to Doc and Amelia for an answer, then to Sabrina who was struggling to stay standing. Jim pressed a few buttons and twisted a few times before the sphere opened.

Cyborg smiled in victory. "Tie 'em up and leave 'em here." The green pulse being emitted from the map disappeared. Cyborg wheeled on Jim. "OPEN IT!" He grabbed the front of Jim's shirt.

"Jim!" Sabrina gasped out of fear for him. He looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes and smiled at her so she wouldn't be so fearful.

"I'm coming with you. You want the map, you gotta take me too." He pocketed the map.

Cyborg grimaced. "Still don't know how to pick your fights do ya lad." He turned to his crew. "We'll take the lot of 'em." They all piled into the longboat that Jim had stolen the night before. One of the males threw Sabrina up into the boat before Jim jumped in to pick her up and sit next to her. "Oh no ya don't." Cyborg grabbed Jim by the shirt and thrust him to the front of the boat.

"Jim!" Sabrina had her hair pulled by another pirate to shut her up and move her where they wanted her. She was moved up just behind Cyborg. Jim reached his hand through a gap between Cyborg and the edge of the boat to hold Sabrina's and stroke it comfortingly.


End file.
